<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lycan History: The First Revolution by SomerandomSkyrimnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512445">Lycan History: The First Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomerandomSkyrimnerd/pseuds/SomerandomSkyrimnerd'>SomerandomSkyrimnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lycan History [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angels vs. Demons, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Daedra Worship (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Death, Elder Scrolls Lore, Explicit Language, Fallen Angels, Fantasy Racism, Gen, Genocide, Gods and Goddesses- Elder Scrolls, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Kidnapping, Main Character Background Relationship, Near Death Experiences, OCs galore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-War, Supernatural Elements, Torture, War, Werewolf Feedings, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomerandomSkyrimnerd/pseuds/SomerandomSkyrimnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted a war...all he wanted was his people to be free.</p><p>Lycan was always a loyal servant to Hircine along with his small pack of trusted werewolves. He tired of hunting all his life like a feral animal, and sought to obtain knowledge from Hermaeus Mora to fill the void in his soul, when the voice of God spoke to him and said, "Child, the path you tread shall only lead to death and destruction. Come to Me, and be enlightened with My wisdom." But why? How could God himself come to care about a lowly demon Daedra such as Lycan?</p><p>The rest is yet to come, as the First Lycan's Revolution is impending....</p><p>HJINTE SHTANTI UO!</p><p>Hi, this is my first fic here. This series will take place during the Oblivion Crisis and before and during the events of Skyrim. Also, the shouted sentence means "thou shalt be blessed". It's a common Lycan war cry, and it's also used in blessings (obviously). This involves heavy conlangs with translation, so buckle up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lycan History [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st of the Last Seed, 3E, 436, somewhere around 2960 BC Earth time...</p><p>It was getting old trying to keep Mehrunes Dagon and his Dremora from destroying all the prey on Mundus. Hircine didn't like the fact that it wasn't even given a chance....yet, some glimmer of hope was still on the horizon. There were other worlds out there, ones he could hopefully take inspiration from, and others to take over. With Nirn at a weakened state, Hircine took to the cosmos....</p><p>The galaxies outside were breathtaking, and it made him wonder why he didn't hunt outside of Oblivion or Mundus. The stars weren't the aspects of the Divines, rather, they were all celestial bodies, burning brighter and burning out in blazes of glory to weave a much more interesting scene. The moons, Masser and Secunda, looked to be in their orbits as normal, and he could see the planets in their orbits. Aetherius didn't actually exist as the star maps have had it, there were, instead, other worlds. One world in particular caught Hircine's eye. This world had mortals that could take on immortals, while some were deformed and like prey, there were others that had power unlike any of Daedric or Aedric origin. They even had an interesting name: quirks. While Hircine didn't believe in wanton power hunger, this idea to take a captive from this world and rip the quirk from it, then give that quirk to some of his most trusted werewolves was...enticing, to say the least. The captive would end up prey anyway, and it wouldn't hurt the other world at all. There might be slight suspicion, however, but then again, it's just one quirk.</p><p>Lycan was born in Riverwood, smack dab in the middle of Skyrim. He never knew anything besides Hircine and the Hunt, as he was taken at birth and raised by werewolves. He eventually met his pack, in which he quickly became a decorated alpha for his uncanny ability to fully control his beast side without a blessing from Hircine and his trademark skill with the sword. He was almost Hircine's right hand hunter at one point, but it wouldn't work, even if it was tried. His pack was similar in skill to him, and they were all equally as fearless, though they couldn't match up to Lycan.</p><p>Bagu Harley was originally part of a very wealthy family in Riften, but he was stripped of his family's fortune for being a Hircine worshipper. He took to lycanthropy as a young man after having lived in a local werewolf coven after being abandoned there as a boy. He eventually met Lycan in the coven, and the two became fast friends.</p><p>Hircine knew that this pack was going to be the one. He originally thought of putting them in the position of prey, but the captive he took had a volatile enough quirk that it could easily be a challenge to control, therefore humbling the beasts into a prey-like state. At least, that's what he originally thought.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>    The captive was tied up, hands strapped to the point that his quirk was on full display. The precious gems that were the claws....they were finally here. Hircine approached this captive, knowing that at the hands of Lycan, there was no mercy for this lamb at the stake...</p><p> </p><p>"W-what do you want with me?! Why am I here?!" the captive stammered out. "I meant no harm at the crossroads, I-I swear!"</p><p>"You are prey, and I gave you the chance to serve me, so that you could be spared," Hircine replied solemnly, "but you had the audacity to outright defy me. Now you must be punished." He took the captive's hands and started slowly ripping off the claws, one by one. "I told you this could've gone another way...don't say I didn't warn you...."</p><p> </p><p>The captive screamed out in agony as he felt his entire body convulse and his soul break ever so slowly...then came the gag with a cloth, muffling those unholy wails. He looked terrified as he took one look at his mangled hands; he could almost see ripped tendons spurting out of the tips of his barely recognizable fingers that were broken beyond repair. The only thing that kept him from dying at the hands of villains all those years ago- gone. His quirk was destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>Hircine put the claws on a wooden plate that was on the table next to the tied captive. He looked at Lycan, who was ordered to be there or the Hunt would begin, and said, "Now, you know why you're here, right?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. I already see," Lycan replied.</p><p>"Good, now, I'll have to go for a minute. Be sure this troublesome lamb doesn't make a single peep in my absence. If it gives you any trouble, feel free to feed. I know it's almost the Blood Moon. Also, take and crush one of those claws. It contains a blessing from yours truly."</p><p>Lycan eyed one of the bloodstained gems on the plate. It appeared to be a mixture of ruby, emerald, diamond, sapphire, and amethyst. Its aura was oddly alluring....<em>oh, not now, this captive needs to be shut up</em>, he thought. "It shall be done, my lord. No mercy for the weak and defiant."</p><p>Hircine smirked back. His loyal dog never wavered from any of the things he was taught. He then turned away and left without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Lycan had a captive on his hands, it was time for a little TLC for his inner beast. It needed something other than the poverty venison it had in the previous moons. Yet, those claws he knew belonged to the captive. He was almost tempted to give them back and release the poor man, but the blessing was of greater importance. He looked at the captive with his usual stern, battle worn expression, and then back at the claws. The one that had caught his eye was the one he took, and he crushed it swiftly in his fist. The claw's aura became stronger, and it then coursed through his whole being, making him collapse to the floor and writhe in pain, as beastly aspects started to grow on him. He also felt the power get to his soul and bind itself to it, like some sort of weird possession. A good 2 minutes passed before he finally regained control of his body, and he stood up from the cold, hard floor of the cell he and the captive were in. He felt...different. As if a certain aura was around...</p><p>The captive tried to let out a scream, but Lycan was too quick. He was already at the captive's throat with a Daedric dagger, glaring eyes locking with glassy, terror filled ones. He growled like a wolf, signaling to not utter a sound, or it was to Oblivion with it. The captive tried to mouth "Don't hurt me...", but Lycan's inner beast only smelled prey, and it was time to feed. Anger took him as he stabbed the captive square between the halves of the collarbone and sliced down, cutting the internal organs inside, effectively gutting out the captive while doing so. He looked at the gaping wound, and decided it wasn't enough. He flexed his free hand into a claw-like gesture, and out came a set of claws made of a peculiar multicolored gemstone, which he then punched into the captive's forehead, then ripped out his brain, which he then ate. Tasting blood, he still wasn't satisfied. He proceeded to eat the heart of the captive like a feral animal, much to his human counterpart's disgust. It was a necessary evil, to have to feed on innocent people, and sometimes his own blood.</p><p>After he was done, he looked at his reflection in the shattered mirror that sat in the corner, wishing he could just get hunted already, but he noticed that something had changed. He had the ears and tail of a wolf, and he also had those peculiar claws...what had he become?</p><p>Lycan did a double take. He felt his head, and sure enough, he had a second pair of furry ears. He swished his equally voluptuous tail, not believing the sight that was before him. He also took a look at his hand. The claws, by now, had retracted, but he still had blood on the tips of his fingers, even though he was wearing practically impenetrable Daedric armor. To test, he made the claw gesture again, and lo and behold, there were those claws. Lycan was not hallucinating, they were actually gemstone claws! He stared at them in disbelief, and not just because they were not an ability he had before. No, the claws were made of something that could only be described as a holy gemstone. It shone every color in the whole rainbow, and it had a slight pinkish purple tint to it. He tested his other hand, and sure enough, the same stone was in the other set of claws. What had the Great Huntsman given him? What was this sorcery?</p><p>He couldn't take his eyes off this..this madman's delight come true. "By the gods...," he muttered to himself.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a kicking in of the wooden cell door, and in came Bagu Harley, the pack's Beta, alongside Hircine, in his stag form. Upon seeing the obvious crime scene of a captive, Bagu sighed, and then looked at his alpha, almost mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me guess....someone stole your sanity again?" Bagu sarcastically remarked. He'd seen enough bodies to know that Lycan had been making all the kills lately. He didn't even register the obvious changes on his alpha yet.</p><p>"Well, you see...that reason shan't even matter right now," Lycan retorted, annoyed and still slightly dumbfounded. He was making obvious gestures toward his hands. It finally occurred to Bagu that something wasn't right as his eyes scanned to the claws.</p><p>"Now ain't this a sight for sore eyes!"</p><p>He walked up to him and took a better look at the claws. They were beautiful...he was almost jealous of his alpha.</p><p>Lycan retracted the claws, still slightly irked by the blessing he received. It just seemed like it made his inclination to be a lowly beast even stronger, and it repulsed him.</p><p>"You don't say....," he drawled.</p><p>"You look like you didn't fully get out of your Beast Form. What's with the unicorn shit claws, anyway?" Bagu mocked again, like the smartass he was.</p><p>"I haven't transformed. I simply fed, and I crushed one of those before doing so, as our lord here has commanded me. I somehow grew a set of these claws after my body almost broke from the gem's powerful aura. I don't know why it caused such pain, all for a more beastly appearance and this," Lycan replied in earnest.</p><p>He pointed to the plate of bloodstained quirk claws, in which there were 9 left for the rest of the pack to receive later, presumably. "Those are the gems."</p><p>Bagu initially glanced at it, but did a mental double take when he saw one of the gems that looked like something out of legend. It was mostly black, but it had spots of crimson red speckled and striped into it. It was the only gem that looked like it really belonged here, though it wasn't anything that existed in Mundus, Aetherius, or Oblivion, that was for sure. The other gems looked the same as on Nirn, with two of them looking like soul gems, but more celestial. They honestly looked like kid's toys to him.</p><p>"Seriously? A couple pieces of fucking jewelry? What pain could that cause?!" he chortled.</p><p>His eyes fixated on the bloodstained black gem for another split second, then to his alpha, then almost immediately to the ground upon seeing a not-so-pleased face.</p><p>"Oh..uh, really? Like tugging at your soul type of pain? Yeah, that's weird as hell...," he said, his usual cocky tone and expression fading into a serious one. His alpha was already getting visibly pissed that he was being more insubordinate than a misbehaved teenager.</p><p>"I suggest you change that attitude around Lord Hircine the next time, Bagu, or there might be worse consequences than just picking up the pack's slack," Lycan snapped.</p><p>"Yes sir...," Bagu mumbled.</p><p>"Now that that's cleared up, the blessing I bestowed to you....I may need to explain it before one of you, well, let's just say....one of you blacks out and doesn't come back," Hircine finally interjected.</p><p><em>Great, another surprise catch...when has the Huntsman ever given his wolves the chance to hibernate?</em>, Bagu and Lycan collectively sighed in thought. What was new now? All this would lead to would be more hunting and being hunted.....</p><p>"Speak, Great Huntsman. We stand listening," Lycan said, turning his 'obedient alpha' voice on and doing an about face in sync with Bagu. His new wolf ears stood on end, like a dog's when it initially sees something.</p><p>"Good. Now, this thing you have right now is what's called a 'quirk'. It's almost like an inborn magical power that ties itself into your body and can affect it in different ways depending on how it works. Since you are all able-bodied, I've decided that it would be beneficial to you two and the rest of your pack to have this specific quirk, which I have dubbed 'Power Claw'. Power Claw is in the name: it gives you a set of claws. However, these aren't just any claws, as you have seen. They're power-filled gemstones, and they have the ability to do anything from what your typical magic is to unbelievable feats, such as being able to manipulate time itself without the use of an Elder Scroll, fly anywhere in existence without becoming Dragonborn, and even bend the cosmos to your will," Hircine started to explain as Bagu and Lycan seemed to quietly get excited. Hircine gave them a small gesture to wait a moment.</p><p>"Of course, it has its limitations. It tailors to your soul and life essence, and will only make you proficient in a school of magic or ability that best suits your birthright. It does have a rare chance to give you all power, but I wouldn't count on that chance," he continued.</p><p>Lycan looked at his claws once more, noticing that the gem in it looked extremely powerful, despite looking like unicorn fossils. He wanted to say something about it, but was interrupted by his lord.</p><p>"Though, I must say, that is quite the peculiar claw you have, Lycan. It feels powerful," Hircine said, "and it looks like it would give you all power, so congratulations on becoming an instant master."</p><p>Lycan was a bit dumbfounded at this. Did he seriously have all power?</p><p>Bagu turned to his alpha for a split second, then looked back at Hircine, then back to his alpha. He had an odd expression of disbelief and confusion on his face, like he was judging his alpha for taking a powerful blessing. He really took this with a willing heart...how stupid. Lycan shot a glare back at Bagu for more insubordination, but Bagu mouthed, "Are you really going to take that and make yourself go feral more often? Didn't you want to be a dignified warrior, and not a hunter?" Lycan growled at him, signaling to stop.</p><p>HIrcine proceeded to explain everything to the two pack leaders. His plan was to make better, more efficient hunters out of Lycan's pack. Of course, Bagu and Lycan were objecting to it quietly, but they followed the orders of Hircine to gather the rest of the pack to give them their 'blessing'.</p><p>They all gained the cardinal powers: life, death, earth, fire, water, and air. The pack all gained more beastly features: the wolf ears, tail, and gemstone claws of all types. Hircine seemed pleased with himself. Yet, Lycan felt that deep, deep down, he wanted something more for him and his people....and he would go to great lengths to get it. Bagu also pined for a deeper knowledge beyond what Hircine gave them. The two leaders were wanting of knowledge, and they knew where to get it. This defied Hircine's creed, as knowledge among werewolves was strictly forbidden.</p><p>So, two days later, the both of them snuck away from the coven in which they were raised. They sought out Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Knowledge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fight for Friendship, Knowledge, and Power: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two leaders were now two runaway bandits. They were already partly rejected by the townsfolk in Skyrim, thanks to their obvious Daedra worship. It didn't exactly help that they were also werewolves, the symbol of filth in the eyes of men. Nonetheless, they still managed to find a not-so-devout worshipper of Hermeaus Mora in the Riverwood tavern, so that they could go to Apocrypha, or better yet, summon Mora themselves. Lycan, Bagu, and the worshipper went to Solsthiem to the coven of power hungry Mora worshippers. They sought to summon the knowledge bearer himself, and it was dead set that Lycan was to know how to learn to use this 'quirk' of his to the fullest, and only the fullest, along with the rest of his pack.</p><p>It was midnight when the summoning was to begin. Lycan set up the ritual, placing the Black Book on its pedestal, and took off one of his armor gauntlets, and cut himself with his claw to draw blood as an offering. Bagu brought the blood of all the mer he had hunted beforehand, blood from all races of mer, and placed it with Lycan's blood. The worshipper then opened the book and backed away, so as to not get himself killed by what was to happen.</p><p>The book sprouted tentacles and grabbed the blood, crushing the vial it was in, then seeming to take a curious look at Lycan's vial, and then crushing it. The tentacles then went straight for Lycan, pulling him into Apocrypha as Bagu tried to stop it. It just pulled him in with Lycan.</p><p>Lycan awoke from a slight knockout caused by being literally yanked into Apocrypha, with Bagu shaking him awake on top, trying to make sure his alpha wasn't dead from the impact.</p><p>"Lycan! Wake up!" he shouted, fearing the worst.</p><p>Lycan slapped Bagu in the face in response. "I am awake and alive, you idiot!" he hissed, annoyed with Bagu being a little too concerned about his alpha.</p><p>"Owww! Geez, I didn't mean to make you that angry!" Bagu growled.</p><p>"Well, maybe next time just refrain from waking me up or trying to save me. I already have Lord Hircine kissing my ass and treating me like a pet, I don't need another admirer," Lycan said sternly.</p><p>Bagu got angry, and he was going to go off on Lycan, no matter the consequence. The real insubordinate was the alpha, in hypocritical style to what the image is to Hircine. He took a breath and began.</p><p>"Well maybe my ass kissing got you through having to deal with fucking armored Dremora and Mythic Dawn members as hunters. Not to mention that I didn't cross any of your boundaries and obeyed you when you gave me an order. Most of those weren't even orders in my opinion! They were something along the lines of, 'I'm sad, do something to cheer me up,' or, 'Wanna drink?' I know you didn't have the best childhood, let alone life, but I helped you when you were a man down, gave you everything you needed, hell, even acted as a stand in intel when Laryl somehow fell sick with ataxia. Do you realize how much work she has day in to night out? 'Oh, you were just following my orders.' Fuck that! You know that's just Hircine getting to your head. He never gave you a chance to rest, and being his pet isn't exactly the best thing. You wanted to get a blessing and be left alone, right? You have it now, so stop saying that I'm being insubordinate. You're 5 years younger than me and still a grown ass man acting like my kid, dammit! I practically raised you as kid! I'm not an admirer, I'm your best friend! I keep having to tell you that I still am a sentient being and should be treated as such, but you still choose to mooch off of me then push me away! I'm tired of this bullshit! I want freedom just like you do, let me help you for Talos' sake! And don't try to push me away!"</p><p>Lycan was absolutely shocked by Bagu's sudden outburst. Was he really that terrible to him? It seemed so, and to pair that, he couldn't conjure up a single word to respond with. He instead hung his head in shame, realizing that he wasn't exactly free of the mindset he hated so much. He hated that he still acted like a milk drinker, though the reason for it was somehow justified. He still hadn't healed even in the slightest from the trauma of not knowing his real parents and having to deal with especially shitty adoptive ones.</p><p>Bagu looked angrily at his alpha, then shouted, "Well, are you gonna say anything?! Sabre cat got your tongue?!"</p><p>Lycan turned away from him. He couldn't bear to look at the better version of himself, the one who did no wrong. To add insult to injury, his wolf ears drooped and his tail tucked. How cowardly....</p><p>Bagu sighed and looked around. Finding Mora was a more important job than trying to convince a milk drinker to get off his mother's teat.</p><p>To his surprise, Mora didn't seem to be around at all. He checked every inch of Apocrypha, and found that was stuck with an alpha that couldn't be bothered to be seen crying like the true coward he was. Great. He begrudgingly sat next to Lycan, back turned to him and with enough room to breathe.</p><p>It seemed like hours before Lycan finally said something.</p><p>"B-Bagu, I..I'm sorry. For everything. I-I honestly d-don't know what to say....," he mumbled, almost whispering.</p><p>Bagu didn't respond. He was still angry at Lycan.</p><p>Lycan turned to face Bagu's back, an almost scolded look on his face. "Please, I know I should've said that years ago. I know you don't want to hear it now, but...just hear me out," he said as he spoke up.</p><p>Bagu still didn't turn, but he responded, "Go ahead. You're probably going to spew shit anyway. You can go find Mora yourself if you're gonna be such a pussy around me about it. I need time away from you anyway."</p><p>"Bagu, seriously, I-" Lycan was cut off.</p><p>Bagu stood up, turned to face him, the look of death in his eyes, and put up a bloodstone claw hand in an angry stance. He was done with Lycan. "I IMPLIED FOR YOU TO <strong>GO AWAY</strong>, YOU DUMBASS!" he screamed, throwing Lycan completely off-guard.</p><p>Lycan somehow felt a pang of anger cross his mind, and he lost control for a split second. He saw Bagu's new claws, and the indignant stance he was in. The inner beast hungered for new blood. Lycan's sorry face contorted to one of grieved rage, as his tears became a different color than just clear fluid. It was the same as his long claws that now were flexed out. For some reason, instead of charging at Bagu as his beast would've preferred, he blacked out for a second, pointed his hand out like he would cast Fireball with claws pointing out, and roared,</p><p>"THAISHO!"</p><p>What ensued was much worse (and much more alien) than a normal spell.</p><p>An energy ball the same color as his claws and tears formed in his strange spell-casting hand, and he felt part of his life energy going into it, and it shot itself straight at Bagu, right at the head. He was hit and he flew against one of the book piles, knocking it down spectacularly, and knocking him out cold. Lycan stopped, his soul in shock of realizing what he had just done, wanting to revert time back. His outer expression became cold, unbeknownst to him. He had just knocked someone out with this 'quirk' of his. He immediately ran to Bagu's side, realizing his skull cracked a bit with a gash from one of the books falling on his head. Lycan was presumably screwed.</p><p>However, something else happened instead of Bagu's almost inevitable death.</p><p>Lycan put his claw hand over Bagu's wound and whispered,</p><p>"Lani..."</p><p>Bagu's wound started healing from the inside out, making him stir in pain and waking him up from an even more painful knockout. He stopped stirring after a little, just as Lycan stopped casting this other strange spell that seems to help. Bagu opened his eyes a little; he had a slight headache, but it wasn't nearly as debilitating as the brain bleed he nearly had. He stared up at Lycan, then chuckled, oddly enough.</p><p>"I knew you had it in you to finally use that damn quirk," he started, "but you haven't seen shit yet."</p><p>He shot upright and tackled the now visibly shaken Lycan with a spell similar to Fireball, shouting,</p><p>"KAIRI THAISHO!"</p><p>Lycan was flung back into his own bookstack, back first. He grunted upon impact, then looked at his torso and saw that his armor had melted a tad from the fire spell, leaving a claw hand shaped dent. Bagu smirked with satisfaction as Lycan got angrier, and he tackled Bagu and started to wrestle with him, clawing at him, fighting and trying to kill him. He was way too fast for Lycan, who was practically screaming obscenities now. Eventually, they both wore each other out fighting, and Lycan finally caved in. Bagu seemed to be in a better mood now, thankfully.</p><p>"You know what? I forgive you. Even if we fight like foxes and dogs," he laughed.</p><p>Lycan smiled weakly, panting a bit, then croaked, "As do I. Please get off..."</p><p>Bagu got off Lycan in that compromising position and collapsed on the floor of the Lovecraftianesque hallway they fought in. They laughed a bit before they realized they were being watched by Mora himself, who looked quite amused, despite being a mass of tentacles and eyes.</p><p>Lycan helped his beta up and faced Mora. It was time to face the true music...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone who's reading this, I hope you're enjoying the antics so far. Just to note, this is something I've worked on since the dawn of time, so if it feels like a full on novel series, blame 4 years of planning and stewing and just fawning over it. Also, to the ones I've link baited here, sorry not sorry. &gt;:)<br/>I will also now include translations for every bit of my conlang (Hircinic, as we'll now call it) used in the story.<br/>Today's words are:<br/>Thaisho (Tai-sho)- Power, the sign of immortality, and the first and main cardinal rune for magic.<br/>Lani (Laa-nee)- Life, the first force of the universe, and the second cardinal rune for magic.<br/>Kairi (Ka-ree)- Fire, the first element, and the fourth cardinal rune for magic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fight for Friendship, Knowledge, and Power: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermaeus Mora floated menacingly above the two leaders, looking directly at Lycan with a curious sense of interest. Lycan squared his shoulders at attention, trying to put up a tough facade, despite his disgust in what he saw. He could've killed Mora if he wanted. Bagu, however, quaked in his boots at the sight of the mass of eyes and tentacles that made up Mora. It looked eerily disgusting....</p><p>"Now, that you two seekers have ceased the unnecessary tussle, we should make each other's acquaintance," Mora said in his usual slow voice.</p><p>"Indeed we must. I know you to be Hermaeus Mora, Prince of Knowledge," Lycan said. He then crossed his chest with his arm, flexing his claws out while doing so, and bowed his head.</p><p>"I am Lycan, alpha of the True Coven of Hircine. It is an honor to meet you." He uncrossed and looked back up at a slightly amused Mora, who had just turned his attention to Bagu, who looked like a deer in headlights compared to his alpha. Lycan sighed, his ears drooping in annoyance, then muttered, "That is Bagu Harley, my beta..."</p><p>"Ah, Bagu, I've known about you," Mora spoke, "and quite a history you have. I feel quite surprised that you're still alive, your family dishonoring you and leaving you for dead. It was your already existing knowledge and inclination to a cunning, quick witted nature, that you were brought to Lycan here. I find it entertaining to watch you go from the smartest seeker I know to an insolent child in a matter of seconds, standing next to him. He seems....stronger, somehow. Yet, you are equally as such. You have a stronger resolve; a certain...determination, I should say. He has more physical power, but you, at the core, are bound to be a great champion someday..."</p><p>Bagu was dumbfounded at this. To be praised in such a high manner by a total stranger, let alone a Prince, was unheard of. He bowed in reverence, saying, "Prince Mora, I am highly honored. We will do as you require, whatever that may be."<br/><br/></p><p>Mora was pleased. He then sent two Seekers to escort the two leaders to a wall, containing cardinal runes for each of the alien spells, listed:</p><p>Thaisho, the main,</p><p>Lani, the second,</p><p>Saitai'i, the third,</p><p>Kairi, the fourth,</p><p>Heitsu, the fifth,</p><p>Sflarkai, the sixth,</p><p>Ari, the seventh and final.</p><p> </p><p>The gift absorbed itself into Lycan and Bagu, strengthening their souls. However, as the runes embedded themselves into the leaders' minds, a strange ascension occurred....</p><p>Lycan was suddenly in a white endless room, in which stood an angel, a fallen angel, and Bagu. The fallen angel seemed to have its wings turned black, withering ever so slightly, while the angel to its left radiated the energy of Lycan's claw stone, but in a pure white form. Lycan and Bagu both were confused, but they both heard a voice from above, saying, "Children of the night, you both wither away in the darkness, where you try to seek light. These angels will guide you to freedom, should you choose their paths."</p><p>Lycan replied, "But why? Why these...creatures?" The light angel looked at him and said, "The path you tread will only lead to death and destruction. They, Hircine and Hermaeus Mora, will take over. The demons must be slain, and you are the only ones that can slay demons, though you are demons yourselves. You are miracles to this universe, the Anmerite in the rough, as told by legends."</p><p>Lycan was confused, so in response he asked, "Anmerite? What...do you mean?"</p><p>Quoth the angel, "Evermore."</p><p>Lycan somehow understoood this, though he was unnerved by the sudden calm in the room, compared to the disgusting pit of Apocrypha. "You say all power is mine if I abandoned what I am obligated to?" he questioned the angel again.</p><p>Quoth the angel, "Evermore."</p><p>Lycan's expression went solemn, and the light angel approached him with a glowing hand. He felt something get gently pulled out of his being, and out came something that looked similar to a heart shaped soul. It glowed every color of the rainbow, with a touch of pure white in the middle. The angel wrote something upon it, and Lycan winced in pain at it as the mark burned itself into his soul. The angel disappeared, and Lycan shed a tear of his stone's color, turning to a bloodstone color, in pain.</p><p>Bagu said nothing to any of the events, instead walking toward the fallen angel, eyes focused on the sad sight. He had a solemn took on his face as the withering angel approached him as well. This angel seemed to have been scorned beyond belief, cast out unfairly. He put up his hand and flexed out his claws while doing so, seeming to make a peaceful gesture. The fallen angel reciprocated, touching Bagu's hand. The angel withered into Bagu with a sad little smile, her light seeming to fade into the darkness as it left a gentle mark on his soul. Bagu looked at his claw hand, seeing the left dust, and shed a tear, a black, bloodstone like tear, which turned to that of Anmerite, that of Lycan's all powerful claw stone.</p><p>The leaders looked at each other, realizing what had just happened to the both of them. They instantly recognized heavenly signs in the both of them, and Lycan was the first to fall to his knees in surrender. He looked toward the sky above, crying out, "Fe Arai, zu Arai! Hjinte shtanti uo!"</p><p>Bagu was amazed, so much so he followed suit, shouting, "Hjinte shtanti uo!"</p><p>This holy language they spoke....it had been gifted to them by God himself. He'd shown them the errors of their ways, showing them that servitude to the Daedra did, in fact, lead to death and destruction. The two leaders were purified into angels: Lycan becoming an archangel Power, one connected as the brother of St Micheal, while Bagu remained a fallen angel, one connected as the first angel of death. He didn't wither like the angel that left her gentle mark on him, but stood strong in the defense of the innocent. Lycan was to govern and wage the war against Mora and Hircine, glowing like the light angel that painfully left her mark on him.</p><p>The next moment they knew, they were sprawled out on the floor of Apocrypha, the wretched cesspool. Lycan woke up to Bagu yet again on top, waking him up. He didn't slap the beta this time, he just got up, much to Bagu's relief. They were now surrounded by Seekers, ready to kill the leaders with their newfound angelic status.<br/><br/>Bagu and Lycan drew their swords and flexed their claws, shining each of their lights as angels, casting this spell in unison:</p><p>"ARAI THAISHAYI!!"</p><p>The spell casted a blinding Anmerite holy light that pierced the night of Apocrypha, sending energy everywhere, obliterating the Seekers. The two leaders spread their wings for the first time as omnipotent warriors of God, and no longer servants to the lowly Daedra. Their chains were broken by the sheer strength of their power, and they were now free.<br/><br/>Lycan then flew up to meet the eye of an angry, betrayed Mora. Bagu flexed out his claws, muttering runes to charge under his breath, getting in a fighting stance.</p><p>"Why, Lycan, must you be so insubordinate? You are worse than Bagu, almost like a misbehaved child," Mora growled.</p><p>Lycan said nothing, instead drawing his sword, which was unlike any other sword in existence. Its blade was made entirely of Anmerite, and the hilt, handle, and pommel were all made of every gemstone mixed into a heavenly quartz, making it glow like gold. It was a sword worthy of only the bravest, purest warriors. Mora took one look at it and scowled (as much as a mass of tentacles could scowl).</p><p>Lycan finally replied with, "The Lord has spoken, vile demon. We are no longer your pets, we are the angels of God, the ones who will bring your reign to an end, along with Hircine."</p><p>Mora knew that this was a declaration of war, and he had no choice but to bend to the will of an omnipotent angel, in the hopes he could gain enough knowledge to take over the universe. He then quietly watched as Lycan and Bagu got out of their fighting stances and disengaged their heavenly forms, with Lycan somehow opening a warp back to the plain of Nirn, to that coven in which they had their people to purify.</p><p>Arriving on Nirn, they were immediately greeted by strange looks from all their pack members, but as soon as one woman saw Lycan, she knew what was to come. This woman was Laryl Yavirni, a close female friend to Lycan, a childhood friend even. She took one look at the purified sword in Lycan's hilt and knew something of a miracle had happened in Apocrypha.</p><p>"If you need the formal declaration written, we may all be a 10 person pack, but we stand ready to follow your enlightening path, Alpha," she said, as Lycan approached her with a scroll with the runes and purification process.</p><p>He nodded at her, ready to give her the scroll and have the others prepare for a revolution unlike any other.</p><p>Each member got purified into their own respective angels, all were some type of warrior one way or another. They were also all pure angels, not fallen angels like Bagu, much to his surprise. Was that symbolic of something of something for him? No matter, they were totally defying Hircine by becoming stronger than the Daedric Princes themselves.</p><p>Lycan had his declaration ready, and he disturbed Hircine's sleep for it. Hircine, seeing that his most beloved hunter had become his worst enemy, threw a rage, even as he scrawled through the terms of the declaration, written in a holy language he could not understand. Hircine then went to Apocrypha, much to Mora's surprise, and slapped Mora with the war scroll quite literally. Mora read it and begrudgingly agreed to help in the war, but Hircine would need more alliances, because he couldn't do much other than act as an intel.</p><p>The predicament of what is now named the First Lycan's Revolution is now underway....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! I know it seems like I don't post on a set schedule (I don't, lol), but I will try to update at least every week after my hiatus with this chapter. I hope those who have heard my babbling don't seem to have too much spoiled for them.<br/>Today's Hircinic translations:<br/>Saitai'i, the death rune<br/>Heitsu, the earth rune<br/>Sflarkai, the water rune<br/>Ari, the air rune<br/>"Fe Arai, zu Arai! Hjinte shtanti uo!"- O God, my God! Thou shalt be blessed!<br/>Thaishayi, the main rune's secondary form<br/>Arai, the Lycan's name for God</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>